Holdout weapons
Holdout weapons is a term used to describe weapons which can be brought into certain "weapon-free" areas — primarily the three Strip casinos (Gomorrah, The Tops, and Ultra-Luxe)— without being taken from the Courier. What weapons are classified as "holdouts" depends on the Courier's Sneak skill, with one list for all player characters regardless of skill level, and another for player characters with a skill level of 50 or above. Internally these lists are referred to as "Holdout Weapons" and "Improved Holdout Weapons", respectively. Overview At certain points in the course of the game, the Courier may have their weapons confiscated from them. In some of these situations the player character will be presented with an option to retain some of their weapons in the form of a dialogue option which usually ends with the text "". Selecting this option will allow retaining a small subset of their weapons; what weapons are retained depends on the player character's Sneak skill. The most common locations where the "holdout" option is offered are the Strip's three functioning casinos, but a number of other locations will offer the option when entered. The complete list of locations is: * Gomorrah * The Tops * The Ultra-Luxe * The Fort * Camp McCarran interrogation room (when interrogating Silus) Holdout weapons : See also: Category:Fallout: New Vegas holdout weapons These weapons are always concealable and brought into "weapon-free" areas, regardless of Sneak skill. Many of these weapons can be purchased from the merchant Mister Holdout, who can be found near the entrance of the Gomorrah casino. : Note: Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background. : Note: Melee Weapons and Unarmed damage is doubled in V.A.T.S. Improved Holdout weapons : See also: Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons These weapons can be brought into "weapon-free" areas if the Courier has a Sneak skill of 50 or above. Bonuses from temporary effects, such as ¡La Fantoma! or Stealth Boys, are counted when determining the PC's skill level. Note that this list does not replace the "standard" list of holdout weapons; weapons from the "standard" holdout weapons list can always be brought into "weapon-free" areas, regardless of skill. : Note: Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background. : Note: Melee Weapons and Unarmed damage is doubled in V.A.T.S. Notes * If choosing the holdout dialogue option, weapons carried by companions will be confiscated based on the player character's Sneak skill, not that of their companion(s). * There are only two holdout weapons which Lily Bowen is capable of using: frag grenades and plasma grenades. This is due to a restriction placed on Lily which limits what weapons she can use, primarily limiting her to heavy weapons such as miniguns. * When disarmed upon entering "weapon-free" areas, all confiscated weapons are stripped of their associated hotkey(s). As a result, they must be hotkeyed again after retrieving them. * If the Courier convinces Swank to give them back their weapons to deal with Benny in Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, the Courier will be allowed to bring all their weapons into The Tops from then on. * Being seen with a weapon drawn in the casinos, except in The Tops if you convinced Swank, will make the families hostile and affect the reputation with White Glove Society if in Ultra-Luxe, but any weapon can be drawn when confronting Silus or in The Fort. * Killing the Legionary main gate guard (silently) at The Fort will bypass the weapons check entirely for any later visits there. Likewise, silently killing the weather station guard in the weather monitoring station will allow bringing the weapons back outside without the guard confiscating them. * Weapons which are also quest items (such as the missing laser pistol) cannot be confiscated regardless of sneak skill. Bugs * The companion-specific versions of some improved holdout weapons are not included in these lists, and will be confiscated when these companions enter casinos. This includes melee weapons such as Cass's combat knife and Raul's lead pipe, which differ from the normal versions only in that they cannot be taken by the player character. * ED-E's integrated weapons can be brought into weapons-free areas as holdout weapons, but only if the Courier's Sneak skill is below 50. This is caused by ED-E's weapons being included on the holdout weapons list but not the improved holdout weapons list. * Rex's Bite "weapon" is not classified as a holdout weapon and will be confiscated. * Occasionally, weapons carried by companions will not be returned after exiting a casino. Therefore it is advisable to safely store any unique weapons before entering any casino. Category:Fallout: New Vegas holdout weapons de:Versteckte Waffe ru:Оружие скрытного ношения